Wicked Exchange
by Yuni-FMA
Summary: Vicissitudes. Edward and Alphonse Elric could not believe their eyes. A girl falling from the sky? That is completely unscientific! Equivalent exchange be damned! Reverie wondered why was she at a strange little place. Knowing the future is one thing but telling them you are from the Gate? Houston we have a situation. "I'm nothing more than a dream."Let the chaos ensues! AU & EdxOC
1. 1 Searching For Salvation

**A/N **

**Fixed again **

**TQ LeFay Strent and my beta reader DocWinters**

**Darn forgot lots of things.**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own anything except for my OC, Reverie . If I had own FMA, I would have been very happy but FMA belongs to its genius creator, Hiromu Arakawa. All hail.**

**Anyways I want to tell you guys that this story is more on Brotherhood but I will mix the events of FMA. I mean FMA has good character insight but Brotherhood had good plot pacing. This is after Liore in Brotherhood but Nina death was like the one in FMA. This is AU after all.**

1. In Search Of Salvation.

_Equivalent Exchange._

_Human kind can not gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days we really believed that to be the world's one and only truth. But the world isn't perfect and the law is incomplete._

_We were still young and naive back then. _

* * *

She breath in heavily, but it was still uneven and came out in pants.

It was supposed to be a normal day. _How-How in the world did it turned out like this? _She suppressed a sob as she fell to her knees, the blood around her splashed and sloshed. Dead deformed bodies laid around her like a horror house only it was not for fun, it was reality. The acidic taste of the bile rise into her throat as the stench filled her nostrils and the blood seeped into the linen of her dress.

_It was once yellow and clean, now it is stained with blood._

_Tainted..._ Just like she was now. She wasn't innocent; she never will be innocent again. How many times had her hands slit the necks of the deformed beasts? How many times had she heard their loud and agonizing shrills? How many times had she seen their bodies fall before her eyes? It was too much. She had killed multiple times and yet the act itself still brings her grief and pain. _But not as much as those beings that lay dead before me._

She swallowed hard and let out a scream that would chilled the hearts of those that headr it. Tears stung her eyes but she refused to let them fall. _If they fall, I will fall apart._

She slowly stood up; orange flames swirled around her and cleaned the remains of the blood from her. _Thank you, Enma. _She held the cloth on where her heart was supposed to be and looked down at her bare foot. She doubted that she will ever come to terms at what she did.

_If only I had a second chance to save a person._

All of a sudden a gate flew open and thousands of black hands reached out to her and engulfed her. She closed her eyes tightly and resisted the urge to scream. Why should she resist? This was what she deserved after all. This was her punishment.

* * *

_"Oh?" Truth smirked "A new chess piece?"_

_"Things will get interesting soon," He smiled, his teeth was the only thing that was visible on his empty beings._

* * *

_I'm very tired._

Ed thought miserably as he leant against the wall of the alley way, basking under the soft evening glow of the sun. He enjoyed the heat that seeped into his body from the brick wall. He was aware that his brother Al was watching him warily with his glowing red eyes but he didn't care. He was tired of the cruelty in this world and the horrors that he had seen. Why,oh,why did she deserve that? Why did she has to suffer in the hands of that- that mad man?

_Why did Nina have to die?_

_But, I wish I could have saved her. If only I have a second chance._

What had she done to deserve this? He knew that he had committed a sin that made him lose his limbs and his brother's body in the process. Nina, however, was still an innocent child that still has a full life ahead of her. She doesn't deserve this. He should have done something and yet he had no idea what he could have done. Maybe he could…

_No, the dead can't be brought back to life. Not ever._ Ed screwed his eyes shut and slammed the fist of his genuine hand against the wall causing it to bleed.

"Brother," Al placed a hand on his shoulder "We didn't know."

A small sad smile formed on his face. He shouldn't be surprised. His brother was very perceptive when it came to his emotions. He could barely hide anything from him. Al was right, deep down inside he knew that but that didn't stop him from feeling guilty. Wounds might heal but scars will always remain. He would never be as naïve as he was before.

"I know," Ed finally spoke after a moment of silence "We're only human."

"Let's go, brother," Al spoke in an even voice but Ed knew that he was holding it in for his sake.

Ed merely nodded because he did not trust himself to speak. Al was right. He could not afford to mope around anymore. He needed to keep moving forward and away from the alley of blood behind him. The place where he had lost faith in the world. The memory of clapping his hands and trying to reverse the process multiple times in vain even though deep down inside he knew that she was never going to come back.

First things first, he needed to find Nina's murderer, bring him to justice and then he will continue his search for the Philosopher stone. _Shou Tucker, I will never forgive you for what you have done._

That aside, he needed to find the sick being who did this. He didn't just give up his title as a State Alchemist just to linger around like a fool when the murderer was still prowling around. He will make sure that whoever killed Nina paid for what they did. When all this was over, he is going to return to his quest for the blood-red stone.

The Philosopher stone, an object that he required to return his brother's body and maybe even his limbs. He needed it and will stop at nothing to get it.

It was their only_ salvation._

_Keep moving and never stop. The world would continue to revolve and time doesn't wait for anyone. The things has pass but even if we move forward the scars of the past still remains. If only a second chance was given._

**A/N**

**I know, I know, I just can't help but to frown at how short it is. PLS bear with me here, I need to start with something so I can go on with the plot I plan up.**

* * *

**Ok I fixed my grammar with the help of my Beta reader :) (Tq Doc. Would have done this earlier but I was sick with fever and had to prepare for my OBT test)**

**Oh! LeFay, tq for pointing that out so I can improve my story. **

***Gives everyone a kit-kat.* Take a break everyone!**

**From,**

**Yuni-FMA**


	2. 2 Descending From The Sky

**Fixed 6/4/13**

* * *

**Edit 25/3/2013**

**UPDATE 1/4/13**

**A/N**

**First things first **

******Disclaimer ~ I do not own anything except for my OC, Reverie If I had own FMA, I would have been very happy but FMA belongs to its genius creator, Hiromu Arakawa. All hail.**

******Now that's done. I have made some changes to the story according to the advice of Clair Aragon and I would lie to thank my first reviewer RetroMonkey.**

******I really need to change my name from Sugar N Sweet to something else. Im not all that sweet  
**

* * *

2. Descending From The Sky

This is getting out of hand.

Ed thought as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him but he knew that it might be virtually impossible to outrun the sheer number of bandits that were hot on his trail. His muscle and lungs screamed in protest but if he stop for just a second, he would be covered with bullets or worse. He had no desire to be a target practice so he pushed forward down the narrow alley. Darn! He should have thought further and made Al ran like this instead. His brother couldn't tire easily but there was no point in crying over spill milk now. Ugh, even thinking about milk makes him want to puke!

"Brother" The large armor waved at him in a corner "This way!"

Ed did not answer but ran towards him anyway. Without a second to lose, Al activated the array that had been drawn earlier causing the door to slam open with a bang and they both ran through it only to be led to another alley. Ed stopped midway before clapping his hands to seal the door once more._ Yes, I'm in a rush but I won't let them off so easily! _ He started running again leaving the bandits to bang against the wooden door. Under normal circumstances, he would have spent more time to tease and aggravate them but he knew that the door would not last for long.

_Well, too bad. _There was always a next time.

* * *

_Those from the Spettro Gang was not to be mess with especially since they have those rings around their fingers. _Ed winced internally. _Who in the world would be so stupid and insane enough as to give them those stones?! When I find out about them, I will give them a bloody long lecture!_ _And maybe a few punches to boot!_As much as he would like to continue his internal ranting, now was not the time for it.

"So, do they have it?" Al inquired not sounding out of breath at all.

"No," Ed gasp, his lungs was burning for oxygen "Too-many-stones-must-fake-like-Liore,"

Al could understand what his brother was trying to say in the middle of his breaths. Now was not time to talk and if Ed said that they have some fake Philosopher stones then they were in deep trouble. After all the one in Liore showed great alchemical reaction. _Boom!_ The sound of the door exploding confirmed Al suspicions. The two of them reached a courtyard and quickly scaled the wall with the help of alchemy and landed on the roof like cats. Ed led the way from one roof to another before landing onto the ground without crashing into each other. _Years of coordination really comes in handy. _

_Well almost._ Ed winced as Al stepped on his foot unaware of the eyes on them.

* * *

"Give it up, shortie. You are trapped," The leader sneered at him while swinging a dagger carelessly.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTIE THAT HE CANT BE SEEN WITH A BLOODY MICROSCOPE?!" Ed exploded and slammed his foot in the bandit's face with renewed vigor "Your eye patch really pissed me off!"

"Wow, fast recovery," Al mused softly.

"He kicked the boss..."

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

The bandits grew quiet but then came out of their stupor to attack the two brothers. They were surrounded by both sides and Ed could see about half a dozen imitation stones with them. _Damn, this is gonna be tough. _He clapped his hand together to create his thread mark dragon spear and let out a war cry before began swinging it around like a skilled fighter. Al was holding out on his own until he saw a flash of red light that caused some vines to wrapped around his arms rendering him immobile. Before he could retaliate, a bulky man quickly grabbed his arms and restrained him causing the armor to creak in protest.

"Al!" Ed screamed hysterically, frozen at the sight of his brother being captured by the bandit.

He tuned instinctively to save his brother but in that momentary lapse of concentration, he found himself surrounded. _Dammit!_ He was about to bring his hands together to transmute when another crimson light flashed causing his hands to be shackled but wooden cuffs. _Darn, I shouldn't have underestimated the power of the fake Philosopher stones. _He knew that he should have known better given what had happened in Liore with the fake priest. He internally bashed himself and cursed at his carelessness.

_Like hell I am going to die over a careless miscalculation! _

* * *

One of the bandits let out a haughty laugh and gripped his shoulder. Ed could see the red stone at the corner of his eyes before the bandit lifted his fist and was about to punch him when...

"AHHHHHHHH...!"

Everyone froze and blinked, feeling dumbfounded. No one was screaming.

"...EEEKKKKK!"

_THUMP!_

* * *

Edward couldn't believe his eyes as a strange girl suddenly landed flat onto the unfortunate bandit that was about to punch him. Everyone in exception of the Elric brothers looked up at the sky and at the girl who was sitting on the bandit's back. The girl whines in pain unaware of the attention that she was getting nor the body that broke the impact of her fall. Using this distraction so kindly bestowed upon them, Ed and Al punched the nearest bandit. Al sighed and ripped the vines that seemed to like his armor but quickly ran towards his brother while punching anyone and everyone that gets in his way. Desperate situations call for drastic measures even though he still liked the peaceful way out.

"Sorry," Al apologized chirpily and kicked another nuisance-uh-bandit.

Ed groans at his shackled hands before making a split decision to slam them against the wall with all his might. The wood quickly gave way and he was home free as well as invincible once more. _Oh yeah, they're going to pay for this._ He cracked his knuckles. Ed used his auto mail to punch them without holding back. He saw some red lights flash like a warning beacon.

_Great._

"RUN!" Ed yelled to his brother as he pulled the mysterious girl and sped out knowing that his brother was not far behind.

The girl not used to the sudden movement collapsed on her knees. Ed let out an exasperated sigh and quickly picked her up in his arms before running once more. He did not want to be responsible if anything happens to this peculiar girl that fell from the sky. After all, he was not that cruel and... Al would never forgive him. He did not like the idea of his brother angry at him.

* * *

They rounded a corner where there were plenty of metal scraps. A sudden inspiration struck Ed. _It might not be effective for long but since they have those stones but hopefully it is enough to slow them down. _He glanced at his brother who skid to a stop behind him. _But I would need my hands to be free. _

"Why did you stop, brother?"

"Al, here," Ed quickly tossed the girl to his brother not caring if his brother accidentally drop her or anything.

_Not my problem._

Concentrating, he drew all his will into his hands as he activated an array building a large prison like gate. He smirked for a moment before he motioned to his brother to flee again. They could hear shouts of profanity from the member of the Spettro gang behind them. Ed laughed at their predicament but knew that it wouldn't be long before they break out. Using one of his shortcuts, they quickly slipped into a nearby inn, eager to leave the trouble behind them. Ed was out of breath. He had spent nearly a whole hour trying to outran those bastards before they continued using the fake stones to kill him. One or two he could handle but six, they needed some kind of miracle to survive.

_And a miracle we got. _

Ed eyed the girl that was in his brother's arms. What are the chances that an angel would literally descend from the sky to save their skins? Fat chance. There must be more to it than that but he would worry about that later. For now he needed to rent a room and get some well deserved rest. Maybe he should interrogate the girl first or maybe not. Ed shrugs.

* * *

_When life throw you lemons, you make lemonades. What will you do if life throws you a girl from the sky? Life is never easy and will always be riddled with rhymes._

* * *

**A/N**

**Dear god! Im beat but I wanna keep writing. Hope that this is longer. Cant really measure how many space this takes.**

* * *

**A few extra here and there :)**


	3. 3 Golden Eyes and Golden Silence

**UPDATE 1/4/13**

**A/N**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own anything except for my OC, Reverie Edens. If I had own FMA, I would have been very happy but FMA belongs to its genius creator, Hiromu Arakawa. All hail.**

**wow, this chapter we get to meet REVERIE EDENS, girl from the sky sort of. Hopefully you guys would get a feel of what she's like but I tell you that she is more than what she looks. :) Bear with me everyone .**

**OH And one more thing. Vissitudes, the name means fortune that turns either bad or good I think which describes their current predicament whether Reverie is their saviour or their demise?**

**Ciao.**

* * *

3. Golden Eyes and Golden Silence

_What...what just happened?_

Reverie had to wonder as she found herself being dragged by a stranger that was a little taller than her. That wasn't so strange as she was always shorter than most people but what was so strange was that she had suddenly been thrown out of her world into one that seems so different from the space of nothingness. To make matters worse, she was thrown in the middle of some kind of brawl which she has no intention on being involved with~ _Humans... Foolish creature that fight over every little thing. _

She gasp as her legs suddenly gave out not used to the gravity of this world and the fact that she had fell several miles from the...the night sky? _Yep, sounds about right.__ S_he heard a heavy sigh coming from the man who still held her hand. He turned causing their eyes to meet. He had a pair of golden eyes that no human should possess and her heart nearly stopped. Not in awe but in fear. A trickle of her conscience told her to run but there was no reason to flee from this stranger. Without missing a beat, he picked her up bridal style_._ She could have sworn that she heard some metal creaking. Without a moment to waste, he started running away from the fray behind them.

_Who is this person?_

Looking back, she was dumbfounded to see an armor running towards them. To make it creepier, it sounded empty and loud like it was hollow. _What world is that?_

They rounded a corner where there were a lot of metal scraps. She could see a glint of mischief in the stranger's eyes and knew that he was planning to do something when the armor skidded to a stop a few steps behind them. In the midst of the confusion of their banter, she was tossed to a person the stranger called Al.

_Thunk! _

Voices began to blend together like a blur world started around her started to spin round and round before she was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

"Brother?" Al peeked into the room, his hands filled with trays that held breakfast "Has she awoken yet?"

"No," Ed sighed and continued to read his personal jurnal which he had written his findings from his journeys.

The smell of breakfast was so mouth-watering that Ed's stomach started to growl in protest. He was hungry there was no doubt denying it. With a sigh, he kept his notebook and waited for the tray to be set on the table before he dug in voraciously like a wild hyena. Point taken that he did not ate dinner the night before due to all that commotion and opted to sleep instead. He grabbed a bottle of drink and his eyes widen at the familiar vile taste of something he detest with his soul. He sputtered and spat it out onto his almost empty plate. His apatite was gone as he glared the familiar white substance that should be banned from mankind.

_Milk._

"Al," He was seething as he placed the bottle down with extra hatred "What is this _abomination _doing in my tray?"

Al froze and hesitated for a moment before giving an answer "Uh…That was supposed to be for her but it seems that you took the wrong tray, Brother."

_He did it on purpose, I just know it. He is so going to pay for this!_

Before Ed could chase Al around the room, a strange and suspicious sound came from Al's belly. Ed faltered and he could feel a migraine forming. He could only take one guess to say what had made the sound. It was familiar and Al reactions proved it. _Not again. _Ed sighed and plopped down onto the chair once more. It felt like it was happening more and more frequently.

"Al," He spoke the same words he always spoke when a mewl came from his brother's supposedly empty belly "Your stomach growling?"

"Uh… Ah…. Yes?"

"You do know that we can't-," Ed trailed off when he noticed some movement from the bed.

* * *

The two Elric brothers slowly turn to witness the girl sluggishly sat up and ran a hand through her long black hair. From the looks of it, they knew that she wasn't fully awake yet and she must have been disorientated not to mention the fact that she accidentally slammed her head against Al's armor last night. Ed suddenly felt a tinge of guilt for that part but he had lots of questions and he wants some answers one way or the other. His amber gold eyes burned with determination to uncover who this girl was and all the mysteries that surrounded her.

Darkness, all she could see was darkness that surrounded her. It was familiar but yet it was also saddening. She slowly regained her consciousness and pushed all her sorrowful thoughts away. She didn't need them. She didn't need unnecessary emotion. It was a rule she lived by but she could not get rid of those pesky emotions.

Reverie was feeling rather heavy.

She pushed aside the feeling and let her eyes fluttered open and revealed that she was in some kind of room with a boy and strange armor. _Wait…. _She gasped and took a double take at them.

Yesterday's bizarre events rushed into her mind. She let out a sigh of exasperation but her face quickly became expressionless. No point wondering about it now since she knew that they would be searching for answers too. Oh how she wish she was back in that place sipping some tea with her friend. The aroma of the strange beverage that he called it- What did he call it again?- Ah, green tea.

And yet there was a part of her that did not want to return yet. The state that her home was in- she shuddered, was not something that she would like to dwell on now. Besides even if she did return, she would be alone. She did not like being alone but she also did not like relying on others.

* * *

"Hey," The blonde was now sitting on the edge of the bed "I was asking you a question. Who are you? How did you get in the sky?"

She blinked in confusion. She had actually missed the whole conversation while trying to figure out her predicament. Her tendency to daydream must be getting a lot worse since she came here. _Wherever is here anyway?_A strange but pleasant scent caught her attention causing her stomach to growl softly. What's this empty feeling in her stomach? Was this what humans call… _hungry? _Al move towards her and passed her a plate of… something.

"Here," She could see a ghost smile on the helmet "Have some. It's pancakes."

"Pancakes?" She spoke softly; shocking them for this was the first time she spoke.

"Uh… Yeah," Ed was the first to come out of his stupor "Why, don't like them?"

"Never had them before."

Her words leaved them stunned once more as she slowly began to eat the pancakes with a fork albeit a little awkwardly. The sweet taste of honey and bread was foreign to her and she relished it. It was something that she had never had before or that she had already forgotten that she had them. It was a piece of heaven that she found herself not willing to let it go or fade away. It was just like the first time she took a sip of the green tea brewed by _him. _

* * *

"May I ask what your name is, miss?" Al inquired politely hoping that his brother would let him handle it.

When she didn't answer, Al had to restrain his brother from doing anything rash "Uh…Stop struggling, brother!.. Ah… Umm…."

What she did next shocked them. She sat the plate down gently on the dresser before approaching them. Ed struggled and forced his brother to let go of him unsuccessfully and Al just looked at her. She held both of their hands and shook them, a small smile forming on her face. Her hands were warm and Al could have sworn that even he could feel them.

"Nice to meet you," Her voice was still even "My name is Reverie."

The atmosphere since to soften for a moment as Ed and Al stared dumbfounded at the girl in front of them. A peculiar one she was. One peculiar enough to fall from the sky and claimed not to know what pancakes were? They have to wonder if this girl had been living under a rock somewhere.

"I'm Alphonse but people call me Al and this is my older brother-," Al gestured towards his brother.

"Edward Elric but Ed will be fine," Ed cooled down when he decided that he liked the girl as she doesn't seem to rebuke that he was short "I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist. Ever heard of me?"

"Ed and Al…"

* * *

Her eyes widen and she could feel as if the whole world around her suddenly shattered into a thousand pieces. _No way._ This two can't be the Elric brothers. She shouldn't even be here. The colour from her face began to drain out. She had seen and knows everything that had happened to them and what will and might happen to them in the near future but she never imagined that she would meet with them. She also knew of their hatred for the _Gate._ How will she tell them that she was from there. The place that had robbed them of all their comfort?

The place that will continue to torment them through their travels. She knew how the creepy Truth person was like. He enjoys watching the people move around and react in the situation or a predicament that he throw them in. He treats everyone like a play piece of some sick board game. Oh how was she going to tell them?

"Hey," One of them spoke "Are you alright?"

Then she had seen the incident and could not lift a finger to help the two brothers or do anything at all. She was a horrible person. A very horrible person indeed. Did someone want to punish her? They sent her here to face the two people she wanted to save and mess up their well-deserved happy ending? Who in the world would do something so heartless? _Truth?_

"_Hello there_," A fourth voice spoke breaking her from her thoughts "_Nice to meet you two, Eddie and Allie, I am called Enma."_

Ed and Al stared dumbly at the voice that seemed to have come from the girl's necklace before freaking out. Anyone sane whether with the power of alchemy or not would have freaked out in the same circumstances.

"AHHHHHHHHH! THE PENDANT JUST SPOKE!"

"IT SPOKE! IT SPOKE!"

The Inn was filled with shouts of terror for the rest of the hour until the innkeeper yelled at them only to come running out when he witnessed the pendant spoke.

* * *

_Silence is golden but too much silence can be suffocating. A world where one doesn't belong. A future that's not hers nor theirs so who is it that bears the burden?_

* * *

**A/N**

**Ahhahahah….. their reactions when they meet Reverie's partner was hilarious but Im not very good at getting humour across.**


	4. 4 Heavy Chains Of Fate

**A/N**

******Disclaimer ~ I do not own anything except for my OC, Reverie. If I had own FMA, I would have been very happy but FMA belongs to its genius creator, Hiromu Arakawa. All hail.**

******Alright. First first, Let me thank all these wonderful people.**

******C********lair******** Aragon******** for her continuous support.**

******RetroMonkey, Dreamer372, illovebooks, Cigam1227, LightningPhoenix2001, insanitysShadow, airix ixief**

**Tq and enjoy **

**Oh and one more thing. I think I know what plot I am going to use. Hopefully we would all be on a roller coaster for a new kind of plot. I thought this through but not sure if I can pull through this complex plot... I also want to change a few things about Reverie. I will correct the previous chapter later but now note that her eyes are deep blue.  
**

* * *

4. Heavy Chains Of Fate

Reverie took a sip of the Chamomile tea that Al had took the trouble to brew for her and felt her shoulders relax. It was a great feeling to suddenly feel at ease just because of a simple cup of tea. Reverie was starting to like this world a bit more. It was vastly different from her dimension which was filled with almost nothing but darkness and yellow light save for the people that had lived like that for years. Here was more...interesting and very curious. She had never really indulge in the world where there was so much buildings and people.

Over the past hour, Alistair had managed to calm her down and prevent her from hyperventilating. She looked down at the pendant that was hanging from the silver chain around her neck. Alistair was a black stone jewel with hints of orange flames sparking from it and was held secured by a silver holder. It was warm and comforting to her as it was the only thing from a place she called home.

_I wonder if he noticed that I went missing._

"So," Ed stared curiously at her _or Enma, _he was calm and composed once more compared to the hysterical boy a few minutes ago "You're Reverie and _that thing _is Enma."

_"Yes, Eddie, I thought we had established that" _

"But," Ed stood up "SINCE WHEN DO NECKLACES TALK?"

Reverie watched as he yelled and flinched when her deep blue eyes met his golden ones. _Why was she scared? _These were the Elric brother's right. They wouldn't harm her since she was an innocent so why did she feel so rattled when she saw those golden eyes? It didn't make any sense but she knew that she was scared of those colored eyes even if she didn't remember the reason why.

_The Elric brothers..._

She remembered that horrible incident a few years ago at the gate.

* * *

She sat in a bright yellow space devoid of anything as she curled up in a feral position, her dress fluttered about her ankles and her dark black tresses spread out on the non existent ground. Her eyes screwed shut as she tried to shut out the memory of what she witnessed just a few hour ago. It was horrible, two young children bargaining with Truth, the changing. The gate opened and the black hands crawled out to engulf them and drag them in.  
The blood and the price that they paid. It was truly disgusting.

_I hate those foolish humans... but..._

But she couldn't help but to feel afraid for them. They were innocent young boys that shouldn't have to suffer like this. A lost leg and a lost body. What else did they have to face in their cruel world. What was their world like anyways? Was it dark? Was it deformed? Was it filled with pain and suffering? She had decided that it was a very horrible place and hated it.

"Reverie."

Were the people there evil and cruel. Do they love to see people suffer? Or were they simply just foolish creatures that would take in the pain around them without actually causing it?

"Reverie," A smooth voice called her name sharply again causing her eyes to snap open to see a pair of familiar black boots "You're space is void."

Looking up to the owner of those boots, she could make out his slightly tanned skin, shaggy black hair and a pair of ice blue eyes that could rival the iceberg of the north pole in Earth. His was wearing a purple shirt covered by a black cloak. His posture was feral and yet relaxed like a lion prowling the grounds after a meal. A black stone pendant with flame sparks hung around his neck by a black string.

"Alric?" She was surprised that her voice came out like a strangled sob.

* * *

Was she crying? No, there were no tears but her chest felt constricted and her eyes felt slightly hot. It was like she was drowning in the ocean that she could never survive. Her heart felt like a thousand needles had pierced it. She had never felt like this before or maybe it was the fact that she couldn't remember this feeling at all. She was unaware of the cold eyed that assessed her situation.

"You saw," It was more of a statement than a question.

She couldn't speak so she merely nodded.

"You're sad over them?" His voice was as cold as his eyes "Shouldn't you be worried about yourself for I specifically told you to stay here today?"

Reverie winced. She had disobeyed his request and went out of her space and began to wander. As a result she witnessed the horror of the Gate. It wasn't a sight that anyone like to see.

"W-What..." Her voice quivered "Why did they deserved this?"

"This is their lesson and their fate," He spoke without any remorse.

"Why?"

"Come with me," He pulled her up feeling irritated as she slumped onto him at the sudden change of position.

* * *

Alric dragged her silently through the empty space and with a flick of his hand a golden door appeared that was as large as the gate of truth. It slowly creaked open to reveal a space completely covered with inter-connecting red strings of fate that seems to be never ending. Silently they weaved their was across the strings cautiously not touching them. It wouldn't do them any good to meddle with them and it would be even worse if they were caught by the owner of this void now.

Reverie had some sense to keep her mouth shut as she let him guide her to the space in front which was quite empty except for and enormous oval-shaped mirror that was about seven foot high. The surface was glistening like the untouched surface of the lake and the edges was decorated with swirls that seemed to have been forged from platinum. It was truly a work of art. She herself had never seen anything like it.

It took her a moment to realized that she couldn't see any reflection on the mirror just a smooth shinny surface. She blinked in confusion. Weren't mirrors supposed to reflect their image?

Her shock escalated when Alric pulled out a dagger which he always kept on the bet around his hip and brought it to his hand and sliced it. Crimson red blood began to flow freely from the broken skin. Reverie had wondered how he had the guts to cut his hand and the fact that he could do it without whimpering a single syllable. He ignored her gaping expression and poured his blood onto the mirror.

* * *

_"Equivalent exchange,"_ He whispered as the blood covered the mirror and the reflection became blood red like a ruby jewel.

Light blue electric light covered his palm and the skin began to mend itself. She had almost forgot that they would always be healed as long as they remain in the void and not cross to any other world outside the gate. She was lost in wonder until he called her once again. He was crossed and irritated yet she didn't miss the slight softness in his eyes. He crossed his arms.

"I want you to see their fate," He spoke at last when he got her attention "Go in and you will see their future."

"What if... What if their future lies something horrible that I don't want to know," She asked hesitantly.

"How will you know if you don't watch?"

She agreed completely and yet she can't bring herself to step into the mirror. First, it felt like an invasion of privacy and secondly, she was afraid that she will see things that were far worse than what she witnessed today. It was really scary and horrible and she don't know if she could stomach it. She had always been soft at heart and yet there were times where she needed to be hard. Unknowing to her, Alric irritation grew as he watch her fidget and twirl her hair.

"STOP WASTING MY TIME AND JUST GO ALREADY!" He yelled and shoved her into the mirror without mercy.

* * *

It was like thousand of images and sound playing in front of her like a movie in fast forward mode. Everything was blurry as she watched the lives of the two brother who were identified as Ed and Al ELric go. At first she was surprised and then sad, scared, worried and cried. The pain, the pain that they went through just to return their bodies back. The deaths that they have seen and the war around them. It was cruel. It was horrible. The two endings of fate that she saw made her smile a little. They're going to be fine. Everything was alright.

_Everything was alright._

* * *

"So, you understand now?" Alric asked with a smug smile on his face as Reverie slowly appeared from the mirror looking rigid "Hey, you alright?"

"MnHmm," She nodded her head meekly and stood close to him, her eyes cover from under her bangs.

"WHY DID YOU PUSH ME? YOU OXYMORON! I COULD HAVE FALL AND BREAK MY NECK! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT OF THAT? OR DID YOU JUST WANT TO MURDER ME!" Reverie burst out loud as she materialized and book and hit him square on the face with it causing him to stumble back.

He was normally an excellent fighter with great reflexes but this was the first time he was caught of guard since Reverie was always a level headed girl. For her to hit him out of the blue was surprising. He would never admit that he partially deserved it since it would hurt his pride too much. And oh, he was a very prideful creature, getting hit by a girl was a stain on his well groomed mane of a pride.

But how heavy was the book she conjured up anyway?

"WHY DID YOU HIT ME WITH THE BOOK?" He growled at her "YOU! HOW HEAVY IS THAT BLOODY THING?"

"WELL," She yelled again, her blue eyes burning with anger that ebb away "Well, I don't know.."

"Huh?"

"I felt like it..."

A moment of silence..

"WHAT?!"

* * *

A few moments later after Alric had calmed down significantly, they were discussing about the boys' future. The atmosphere was serious but light and Reverie had to admit that she kind of liked it.

"To continue to walk forward," She spoke in a soft tone, a tiny smile appeared on her lips "They are so strong."

"This is their lesson and how their future turns out is in their hands," Alric said wisely and eerily like a sage "So, you should have faith in them."

Alric began to stand up and brushed his clothes for lint and stretched. It was time for him to go on his next mission and he wasn't sure the next time he would return..._if he would return. _He looked down at Reverie and knew that the girl would get into trouble the moment he stepped out of the Gate. He then removed his necklace or to put in correct terms amulet and dangled it in front of her eyes.

"Here," He gesture at her to take it "I want you to take care of this while I'm gone. Keep that bloody herbivore company."

"Enma?" Reverie held the amulet in her hands "What's he doing now anyways?"

"Taking a nap?"

"Oh,I see," She pulled his sleeve "Be safe."

"Hn," He slowly turned and waved "One more thing, emotions are a bother when you're one of us. That feelings of yours are not necessary in our line of work."

Reverie watched as he slowly faded into the distance before hugging her knees _He's right._

_Emotions are not necessary for beings like us..._

* * *

_Not necessary at all..._

* * *

"OH?" Enma spoke in a sincere tone although it was obvious that he was mocking the elder Elric brother "And empty armor can't talk?"

"WHAT?!" The two brother synchronized loudly.

"H-How did you know?!" Al was startled.

"I know a lot of things."

Ed grunted in suspicion. Who the heck was this guy anyway? If it was a guy. How did he know so much anyways. He had a lot of questions and it seems that none could be answered. He glanced at the dark haired girl that seemed to be in deep thought. He wondered if she was hiding anything that could endanger him and Al. All the more reason to keep her in sight.

For now he still got to find Nina's murder and it was quite obvious that the Spettro gang was not involved. Still he needed to find out about those fake philosopher's stone. Where would all this leads? He honestly don't know.

* * *

_Life is full of mystery more than one hoped to unravel. Even if we tried we will be left tangled in a mess of strings... Once a path taken, there's no going back_

* * *

**AN**

**Oh dear, Im so tired . YAY FOR 2000 SOMETHING WORDS ACHIEVEMENT! NITEY NITE PPL. **


	5. 5 Cold and Foreboding

**A/N**

******Disclaimer ~ I do not own anything except for my OC, Reverie . If I had own FMA, I would have been very happy but FMA belongs to its genius creator, Hiromu Arakawa. All hail.**

******Sigh... Homework still a lot. School also going to start soon so updates are going to be difficult but I will try my best. Oh Chapter 1-3 might be rewritten in the future so take note of that but I will inform you when that time come. **

******Okay, I got a new plan for this story which sometimes be borderline as dark but I think its quite intriguing.**

* * *

5. Cold And Foreboding

_It's time._

It was dark and the only source of light came from the moon that shone into the the dark room through the window. The occupants of the room was asleep except for a single figure that sat silently on her bed with her eyes closed and her ears were focused on picking up any sounds. All she could hear was the crickets and the soft snores that came from the boy on the bed. With a silent sigh, she slowly stood up without so much as a squeak.

Her necklace glowed with tiny sparks of fire like it was alive as she slowly walked towards the door silently prowling like a cat that was light on its feet. Her hand closed around the doorknob. _I'm sorry, I don't belong here. I know that I will only mess your lives. You will definitely get Al's body back, Ed. I have seen it and I know that I'm not part of 'll need those people that you meet on your journey but you do not need me.  
_

"No..," A soft moan of pain came from somewhere behind her causing her to freeze in fear of being caught trying to escape "Mother...I-I-I'm sorry."

_Eh? Mo-Mother? He's dreaming about that pretty lady?_

She turned and saw Edward on his bed, his face contorted in pain. She hesitantly let go of the doorknob and walked towards the boy. He was twitching, his muscles tensed and mumbled all sorts of things that had indicated that he was suffering from nightmare. She couldn't leave when he was in this condition. He must be suffering. Without hesitating, she silently pulled a chair over and sat by his bed.

_Poor child. _

He must have held it all in and blamed himself all this time. She brushed a stray strand of hair from his face and wiped away the beads of sweat that rolled down his forehead. _It wasn't his fault._ She knew that he was just a victim to fate and well _Truth_. She looked down at his metal arm and his flesh one. _A leg for a mother, a hand for a brother. _A hefty price that he had paid as a young boy and yet it was a shame that he couldn't find any peace in his dreams.

"It's not your fault..." Reverie whispered as she held his hand gently as if he was a fragile china that could break if she exert too much strength.

She closed her eyed and held his hand to her forehead. _A sweet dream is what he needs. _A soft indigo glow covered her being for a moment before it slowly flowed into Ed. His muscles started to relax and his breathing started to even out. His face began to soften and Reverie smiled. He was really quite a beautiful being being under the moon light made him looked so ethereal.

_I hope that this eases his worries for a while._

* * *

"Wow..." A child-like voice spoke and startled her.

She turned and saw the armor- no, she corrected herself- Al stood up and made his way towards her. It was difficult to make him out but she could see his glowing red eyes of his soul. She let out a soft sigh of relief but instantly tensed up. How in the world did she forget about Al? Did he saw her trying to get out and the whole dream thing? Does he think me as suspicious person? Does he view me as a threat? _Maybe I am a threat..._

"Brother looked so peaceful," Al speculated as he knelt down by Ed's bed " I haven't seen him sleep peacefully like this for a long time. I don't know how you did it but thank you."

_EH?_

"You don't want to know how I did it?" Reverie asked.

She felt a strange. This was the first time anyone, no a human had thanked her so sincerely before. Normally, she would have flinched at his way of wording his appreciation but the sincerity of his voice made those normally hollow words sound so... fulfilling. _Thank you_. Those words were one of the things that her kind despised. Those word were uttered so many times from their lips but their heart were not portraying the same message.

"No," Al turned his head to her and she could see a ghost smile on his face "If you don't want to then it's alright."

"But I have to say it must be nice to have some good dreams"

"Yes."

_But I wouldn't know. After all..._ She gripped her wrist tightly, to remind herself that she was not a human and she had made a mistake in giving in to her emotions._  
_

_I don't know how to dream._

* * *

Ed's eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal a pair of amber golden eyes.

For the first time in his life, he felt really relaxed and well rested. Last night he had a good dream. A dream that he had not he had not have for a very long had dream about the times he had grown up with his mother and his younger brother. The days when Al had his real body and the happy times before he had committed the taboo. The act that had changed their lives forever.

It was a nice feeling compared to waking up everyday in cold sweat. _What's this? _His arm felt heavy and warm. He sat up and and immediately a blush attacked his face when he found out what made his hand felt so warm. Reverie was asleep by his bed, her hands holding onto his and beside her, was his brother and he was certain that Al was smirking.

"Good morning, brother," Al whispered "Have a sweet dream?'

"Al? WH-," He started.

"Shhh!" Al hushed him and pointed at the sleeping girl "Don't wake her up just yet. She stayed up all night. She's tired."

Ed took a deep breath, his face burning "What's she doing in-no near my bed?"

Al was amused "Well, she chased your nightmares away, brother."

This was Ed's turn to be surprised "Chase my nightmares? How?"

"I don't know brother but there was some kind of indigo light," Al pulled out the kitten from his armor and began to stroke it.

Ed decided not to comment on the kitten just yet.

"_That was the Dream Mist," _A voice spoke causing the two boys to jump and was about to shout before they realized that it was Enma that spoke "_Be careful, you don't want to wake her."_

"Oh," Ed was now quite curious about the girl's alchemy for he had never heard anything like it "Dream mist? What kind of alchemy is that? I have never heard of it."

* * *

"_Its not alchemy but in a sense it has the same laws as alchemy," _Enma spoke with a hint of humor in his voice and Ed was sure that this Enma figure loves to mock him.

"Same laws?" The two brothers echoed.

_"Yes," _They could almost picture Enma smiling sagely although they do not know what he looked like _"Alchemy is based on the laws of Equivalent Exchange and her powers are also based on the laws but the powers has more freedom than alchemy. She can only control what is hers and hers only."_

"What does that mean?" Al inquired.

_"I cannot say so."_

"Come on!" Ed groaned "Don't get us interested and then leave us hanging."

_"At least not yet."_

Silence greeted his words causing the two Elric brothers to sigh since they knew that Enma would not speak anymore. Edward released his hands but the blush still refused to disappear. He stood up and stretched his muscles and worked out the kinks. It could be left for another time but for now, he needed to go to Central Command and find some information on the recent murders around here. _And maybe this was Nina's murderer. _

"Whatever, I want to know later but now," Ed grabbed his red cloak and donned it over his black attire "I have to go to Central Command Center. Al, here catch."

Al caught the pouch that Ed has tossed to him to find money in it "What's this for?"

"When she wakes up, you can bring her around town to buy some shoes or clothes or whatever," Ed slowly lifted Reverie onto the bed and pointed at her bare feet "Can't let her walk bare footed like this around town."

"You have a point," Al agreed "But I thought you don't trust her-them."

"I still don't but for now I will concede," Ed waved before he was out of the door and running down the road to HQ.

Al sat there in shock. Ed giving money for a girl to spend? Now that was something he don't witness everyday. Even Winry had to convince him to hand the dough over. Al was at loss at his brother strange behavior but shrugged it off and continued to stroke his cat as he waited for her to stir from her slumber.

* * *

"I see that you're as mental as ever, Major Hughes," Ed smiled as the pictures of Elissia was being shoved into his face as Hughes made kissy faces as he praises his daughter.

"It's Lieutenant Colonel!" The family loving man chided him before going all mellow again causing Ed to sighed he tried to concentrate on the reports.

It was obviously not working so well.

"SO," Hughes whispered discretely "What did you find out about the murder?"

"I think that the murderer might have a large vehicle to move the bodies but I can't figure out what vehicle is it." Ed concluded and showed how he came to that conclusion. But still, there was something missing, he could feel it. _But what is it?_

* * *

Unknown to Edward Elric, a certain blonde girl was being escort by an officer to Central Command. She had a bright sunny smile on her face as her white dress wrapped around her body and a white hat to shade her fair complexion from the glaring sun. Her long blonde hair spilled over her shoulders a she gave the officer an angelic smile as the officer ran into the mess hall of Central Command Center.

She began to look around and that was when she spotted it. An enormous refrigerated truck. Her eyes sparkled as she moved closer to inspect it for it was the first time she had seen one. The mechanic was touching the truck unaware of the mess she was getting into.

* * *

Meanwhile, Reverie and Al was walking down the streets of the Central. Well, Al did most of the walking since Reverie was hanging on him from behind like she was given a piggyback. She had wanted to walk on her own but Al had not given her the chance to say no and went as far as to point out that she was barefooted. Something that she did not appreciate since the position that they're in was attracting a lot of attention. Al did not feel awkward at all since he was used to the stares already. Leading the way, Al quickly went into a shop selling shoes.

Reverie slowly eased herself down, her feet landing onto the carpeted ground. Al noticed that her dress was slightly ripped and took note that they had to get some clothes for her next. The staff of the shop welcomed them and began to fuss over Reverie causing her to feel over overwhelmed.

_20 minutes later..._

"So, Reverie," Al watched as she sat down beside him "Have you chosen yet?"

"Yes," She had never felt so embarrassed in her life but her dreamy look gave nothing of that sort away "I have."

"Which one?"

Reverie pointed at a pair of white boots with high platform heels that was very much like Edwards except that it was designed more elegantly with ribbons as it shoelaces and the fact that the insides were sewn with extra material making it looked non-traveling material but it is very cushy for the wearer. The assistant had confirmed that it was well suited for traveling as it was durable and comfortable at the same time. To make it better, it was at a reasonable price.

"Eh,why platforms?" Al inquired curious of her decision.

"Because, it make's me feel taller," Reverie spoke without missing a beat causing Al to have a sweat drop since he had heard the same response a few years ago from a certain blonde alchemist with a height-complex.

Laughing, Al paid for the new boots and led them out of the store. He was having an enjoyable time with her and he was starting to think that she wasn't that bad after all. Sure, she seems suspicious at first but maybe there was an explanation for that. She was similar to his brother only without all the fiery spirit and the short temper as well as the short complex. He noticed that she accepted that she was short and that she only hated her height when she wanted to reach for things that were very high. The shelves were her enemy.

"Hey, I was thinking that maybe we should get you some new dresses," Al looked at the girl walking silently beside him.

She looked at him, her lips opened slightly as if she was surprised. Al noted that she was a quiet type of person that only spoke when necessary but her actions and body language was loud compared to his brother who had no qualm on expressing his feelings or discontent. Still, he wanted to get to know her as she was quite different from the colourful cast of people that he had met over the past few years.

"I'm sure that you wouldn't want to walk in that ripped dress?" Al continued.

"Mm," she nodded and all of a sudden she paused and grabbed his finger.

"What is it?"

"..."

"..."

"I appreciate all that you have done."

"Ah, no problem," Al couldn't hep but wonder why she didn't just used the word Thank you instead but understood the message she was trying to get across.

* * *

A little while later, Reverie was seen wearing a baby blue dress that reached below her knees coupled with black tights. The dress was designed fairly simple with a few pattern here and there as well as a ribbon tied to her back. They had also purchased three other attires that Reverie might need in the future. Al had to admit that the assistant of the shop has good eyes and had picked a dress and colour that complimented her skin tone. Reverie however looked slightly uncomfortable as she swung her long hair to the side which was starting to bother her since the heat had started to sunk in.

She wished that she could do something about it.

"Are you okay?" Al asked but she merely nodded.

Al had noticed her discomfort to the temperature and felt slightly bad. Her hair was thick and very long. So long that it was past her back and Al knew that it was difficult to handle long hair, it was one of the reasons that his brother had put his hair in a braid every day. He has also heard his brother complained about the heat in Liore and how his hair had been acting like a muff that people used in cold areas. Which means that it intensified the heat.

That was when he caught sight of it. A shop that was filled with ribbons a little far from the boutique that they were currently shopping in. _It's perfect! _

"Hey, Reverie?" He spoke and slowly trudged away "Stay here for moment, I have something I want to do."

Al left the girl in the shop as he went up to the ribbon shop to browse.

* * *

Reverie was tired.

Not literally but she felt like an anchovy left in the sun to dry. The heat had been sapping her energy dry. It wasn't that hot, she knew that but she had always despise the heat since... since... she couldn't recall when exactly. She looked at Al's retreating back and silently sent him an appreciation for her attire and the boots. She didn't need them but it would be helpful for her to blend into the society if she was to remain in this world.

_"Verie," _Enma called out to her.

"Mn?"

_"Don't start with the Hn or Mn or you might turn into another Alric. One Alric is hard enough to handle as it was" _Enma grumbled "_That's not my point, I just want to ask if you can see your future since it seems to have taken a different course from its original road."_

"Hn," Reverie said teasingly eliciting an annoyed click from the Sage "Mn, I will try."

She concentrated in the air around her and drawing in energy that swirled causing a cool feeling in her chest as she closed her eyes. She felt like she was in a swirling space and there were thousand of images flying past her. Her and the Elric brothers and many more. The last one was the most violent of all and she was thrown back into reality. Her heart plummeted into the ground as her brain slowly understood the events and the information that she had received.

_"So, what is the outcome of this journey?"_

"I have seen myself with them, and then I had betrayed them or switched sides or something and was sitting on the throne and after all that," She spoke, her voice almost inaudible and the next words sent Enma into shock as dread ran down his spine like a snake "_I die by the hand of a homunculus called Pride."__  
_

* * *

**A/N**

**THat's it folks. Im dead tired. Hopefully, things will be picking up from now on. I was trying to portray Al and Reverie as friend in this chap and I repeat that this is not the past, it follows Brotherhood timeline but the events are a little from FMA.**

**See ya later and arrivadecci,**

**lv**

**Suger N Sweet.**

**(X like this name :P )**


	6. 6 The MUrderer and the Dream

******Disclaimer ~ I do not own anything except for my OC, Reverie Edens. If I had own FMA, I would have been very happy but FMA belongs to its genius creator, Hiromu Arakawa. All hail.**

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm going to run myself into the ground. **

**Alright first things first ALISTAIR HAD BEEN CHANGED TO ENMA. I'm sick of writing his name since I can't call him Al because Alphonse is Al. OH and once again REVERIE EYES ARE NOW BLUE.. I will fix the mistake in the previous chaps when I can but I think I was too tired yesterday that I forgot. I only got time to write at midnight or early in the morning.  
**

**Okay, enjoy and R&R if you want :)**

**TELL ME, what do you think Reverie is? Oh, and how is her character traits? Realistic or not so? Need some guidance pls.  
**

* * *

6. The Murderer and the Dream

Enma and Reverie basked in the silence and heat. She had seen the future twice now, the first time with the help of Fate's mirror and the second time with the dream energy around her. She was dreamless but she could feel the amount and the intensity of people dreams in the air. It was thick and strong and there were many swirls of colors that indicated the mood of their dreams as well as streaks of black which represent darkness and nightmare. THe energy that had helped her to get a glimpse of her future which was not a happy one indeed.

But she wasn't at all concern.

She knew that she had to do something but nothing came into her mind. Last night, she had wanted to leave the two Elric brothers but after seeing how Ed was suffering with the burden of the guilt from his past, she had made a resolve stick with them and even death would not stand in her way. It was still frightening, the idea of her impending death for when her kind dies, _they will fade and cease to exist. _To simply disappear from the surface of the world just like that.

_No, _she shook her head of such morbid thoughts. Ed and Al had lived their life with death on their trail every single day but they managed to stay strong and she should too. She wasn't that weak. _Emotions aren't necessary. _She looked down and admitted that she was really weak. No matter how many times she had heard Alric said that but she still couldn't find the strength to discard those things called emotions. She wasn't as strong as Alric and had always depended on him when her emotions blinded her judgement.

_Not anymore..._

_I'm on my own now._

* * *

_"Verie," _Enma's voice brought her out of her morbid imaginations which seems to be happening more and more frequently _"Isn't that a familiar refrigerated truck?"_

Reverie was now alert as her eyes landed on the said truck. A woman shut down the ignition and slowly got up. _I know that person. _Her mind flashed back to the time she had glimpsed into the future in Fate's dimension. The familiar woman was actually a man- a crazed man that had been hunting down the women in the city to chop up. His motives were just plain disgusting. She knew who it was immediately. He was called _Barry the Chopper. _Then a new thought occurred to her. _Ed. _She had heard that Ed was going to Central Command today so does that mean...

_I need to make sure of it._

She lugged her shopping bags with her as she raced and hid behind some crated that was filled with vegetables. The alley was beside a restaurant. Barry was walking into the restaurant with a whole packet of minced meat while letting his dress fluttered around him and it made Reverie feels a bit sick. That cross dresser was making her feel sick and she had never felt this kind of hatred before. It was scary. The emotion was scary but she pushed it aside for now. She had a more important task at hand. _ I need to find out if that girl-What's her name?-Winry is in that truck._

She was going to make haste if she were to want to pull this off successfully. _When the cat is away, the mice comes out to play. _She dropped her shopping bags and quickly made her way to the back of the truck. For a few seconds, she fiddled with the locks and hinges until she found a way to open it. Without hesitating, she unlocked the door and pulled them open. Her eyes widen when she saw a familiar,_ well not that familiar, _blonde at the corner with her hands tied and her mouth gagged. _I had hope that it was not the case but oh well. _

* * *

Without any hesitation, she leap onto the truck but scrapped her knee in the process of jumping up since she wasn't the tallest person in the world. A trickle of blood dripped down onto the pavement of the ground. The pain was bearable so she quickly dismissed it. It wasn't that important right now. The most important thing is to get Winry out of this predicament. She approached the girl and knelt down in front of Winry. _She's knocked out cold. _

This was a serious problem for Reverie. Winry was a lot taller and bigger not to mention probably a ton heavier than what Reverie's petite stature could handle. If Ed was here, he could have gotten the mechanic out into a safe place already but unfortunately he was not here. _What am I suppose to do? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW? _Reverie was freaking out internally but she refused to show it.

_I have to try. _

Letting out a sigh. She flipped her raven hair away from her face and tried to hoist the girl over her back in vain. _This Winry really needed to lose some weight. Oof! She's heavy. _Reverie was rarely sarcastic but there were times where she just can't control her thoughts.

"I should just get Al," She looked down and admitted defeat.

"Well, well, well," A dreaded voice spoke causing shivers to run down her spine. _I'm so doomed._ "What do we have here?"

She turned to see a person that was the last person she had wanted to see, Barry the Chopper. All she wanted to do now was to shake in fear or maybe burst into tears and run off like a mad person but she refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cower before him. She scanned for any escape roads but saw that there was none for the only exit was blocked by him.

_Al, I hope that you forgive me._

That was the last thing she had thought when something slammed onto her head causing the world to spin. _I'm only causing more trouble aren't I? _ The surroundings started to bend and his laughter became distorted. Then everything turned black once more.

"Today is my lucky day," Barry smirked "I have one more meat bag to chop up."

* * *

"Thank you," The shop keeper received the money and handed Al the bag that contained his purchased goods.

Al was feeling quite happy with his purchase. He had bought it in hopes that it would serve as a token of friendship from himself to Reverie. Brother had been suspicious of her and Enma but Al couldn't help but to want to befriend the quiet girl. Sure, it was a gamble but he felt as if he could trust her with his life as she doesn't seemed like a person who would betray a friend.

Then again maybe Ed was right since she was quite suspicious. Then again anyone would look suspicious since they had fallen from the sky and unintentionally and unceremoniously saved them. To make matters worse, there was the soul in the necklace to think about. That Enma person had started that he had known a lot of things. Does that mean that they know where the Philosopher stone was? It was strange to see a necklace converse and then again it wasn't everyday that we see a hollow armor that moved by itself. _It's so confusing! _People turned and stared at the armored men who was shaking his head animatedly.

_Time to get back to Reverie, I guess. _

Al trudged briskly back to the boutique to find a person that was supposed to be there was missing. Namely, Reverie.

"Reverie?" He looked around and did not caught sight of the raven haired girl.

"Um, sir," The assistant caught his attention "I saw her running there a few minutes ago."

The assistant pointed at the alley across the street. Al quickly thanked her and approached the said location._ Where was she?_ All kinds of questions ran through his mind and escalated when he saw the bags of clothes that he had bought for her was behind some crates. _Oh no! What if she ran off or something? No, she wouldn't left these here if she wanted to run? Was she kidnapped? I hope that she was okay? WHAT SHOULD I DO? _It was then that he spotted a few drops of blood on the pavement when the gravity of the situation came crashing down.

"Oh dear," Al knelt onto the ground "I am going to have to inform brother about this."

Unknown to Al, Ed was already in a neck deep of trouble at that very moment.

* * *

_I'm so stupid!_

Reverie cursed herself when she had awoken in a position that had irked her. Her hand were hung and bound by a chain and her mouth was taped shut. She could hear the movement of someone struggling behind her and had guessed that it was Winry. With them in this position, it was evident that they couldn't do much so she went back to kicking herself down mentally. _Why didn't I tell Al? Why didn't I just dragged Winry out by her limbs and just let her head hit the ground? That way, Ed won't have to suffer and they wouldn't be in this mess. _

She remained still for she knew it was futile to struggle. All she had to do now was to wait until the opportunity reveals itself and she would strike. She needed to stay strong for she knew that Ed and Winry was going to be crumbling with fear. She had to handle it. She could hear the irritating sound of metal being sawed off and it made her teeth feels like chattering just not in cold. Ed and the psychotic murderer was having a conversation before the chain pulled them forward by force and lead them in front of Ed.

Reverie could swear that her wrist felt raw and was positive that it would leave marks on her pale skin. She let out a groan as Winry knocked into her causing her to lose balance instantly causing for damage to her wrists. Ed looked at them, his golden orbs wide with surprise. Sure, he had expected his mechanic but he did not expect Reverie to be held captive too. _She was supposed to be with Al_!

"Winry? Reverie?" He turned his eyes accusingly at Barry "You Bastard!"

Reverie cringed as Barry began to laugh and told the tale of his new hobby and the murders that he had committed. A bile rose to her throat as he began to stab Edward in the shoulder. Normal girls would have flinched but she wasn't normal. However , that does not mean that the sight of blood did not make her feel scared! The metallic smell of blood was too over whelming but she needed a solution to get them out of here fast.

* * *

She rubbed her thighs together to determine if she still had that weapon on her. _Got it! _She internally cheered as she felt the item strapped to her thigh. She had half suspected Barry to search them but luck seems to be on her side. _Now, how am I going to reach it._ A bright light attracted her attention and saw Ed had broken free from his chair and was currently defending himself from the crazed chopper. This was her chance.

Using the opportunity give to her, Reverie quickly slide towards the table ignoring the fact that her wrist was protesting. She quickly swing her legs onto the table biting back a cry her her ankle accidentally came into contact with the saw. _Where are my boots? _She quickly shifted to prevent anymore damage. It was painful but she was determined to hold it in. She slide up her skirt to reveal the black tights she wore and a branch filled with blossoms strapped to it.

_I need to reach it._

Ignoring that the act itself was going to hurt her, She bent down as far as she could and stretched her hands to reach the branch. _Please let me reach it. _Her body began to protest in pain and tears rose to her eyes as she heard Ed screamed. She needed to reach it fast in case back up never come. _A little more. _Her fingers brushed the tip of it as her body was bent in a strange position. Her finger wrapped around it and she pulled it out before swinging herself away from the table while keeping a good grip onto the wood. _IT HURTS! _

She gritted her teeth and concentrated. A loud scream rang into the air but she refused to cry. _Ed, please hold out just a little longer. _With a flick of her wrist, the petal began to fly away as the wood turned into a long dagger. The edges of it was made of diamond so she was positive that it would cut just about anything. Without wasting another moment, she cut herself lose from the chains and ripped the tape from her face in one go. Reverie flinched from the pain but did not linger on it. She turned and freed Winry.

* * *

"Thank you," Winry spke after she ripped the tape away.

"Hn."

Enma was right, she was starting to sound like Alric. Without hesitating any longer, she ran to the direction of Ed's scream and Barry's maniacal laughter. He was about to bring down the knife onto Ed when Reverie sliced his mincing knife into half causing all of them to freeze.

"You fool!," Barry exploded and aimed his weapon at her.

Normally, her reflexes was very good but since she had an injured ankle and raw wrists, she could barely keep up and side step his movements leaving her very wide open. She could barely dodge the knife that could end her life at any second. He thrust a knife at her and at that moment, her legs gave way causing her to lode her balance and his knife slices at her waist. Blood poured out from the wound and painted her dress crimson.

"Reverie!" Ed called out to her.

She ignored him and leap toward the butcher with her dagger ready.

_Now or never._

* * *

_To live or to die. A decision made in a split second could change the weather. _

* * *

**A/N **

**Done! IM DONE! Midnight on da dot (x exactly) Forgive me for cliffhanger. Here's and ED  
**

**ED: Don't throw me to the rabid fangirls!**


	7. 7 Let it all out, Cracking Steel Heart

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own anything except for my OC, Reverie Edens. If I had own FMA, I would have been very happy but FMA belongs to its genius creator, Hiromu Arakawa. All hail.**

* * *

**A/N**

**Sigh... Today school reopens... I don't like doing homework or staying after school hours only to receive more homework.**

**I am updating today as a present to the people who had been visiting this story. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

**Note - sorry for the chap mix up at chap 3. I think I fixed it already.**

**enjoy and R&R if you want to **

**OH! I also update chap 1.**

* * *

7. Let It All Out, Steel Heart Cracking.

_It's now or never. _

Fear and adrenaline coursed through her veins as she lunged at the murderer. The broken knife kept inching closer and closer towards her and it reminded her of something in the past. It was the time when she was training under Alric. A very long time ago.

* * *

Edward stared in horror as the girl lunged at the madman, her dagger shinning in a small flash of lights. Her long raven hair fluttered behind like a tornado. He watched and couldn't move as Barry laughed and slashed at her. _Get away. Get away. Get away from him! _He didn't shut his eye as the blade of the broken knife imbedded itself into her shoulder, blood splashed out from her wound but she refused to cry out. It was excruciating but she had been through worse.

"REVERIE!" Ed yelled out.

"What's this?" Barry looked down and saw a the dagger pointed at his jugular.

Reverie remained expressionless as if the pain was nothing to her but she was dying internally. _It's painful but its worth it. _In a split second before she threw her blade and caught it with her toes which is now positioned in a way that could end the murderer's life._One slit and Barry will be no more. _She dared to do it. She had killed countless before although this would be her first time killing a human.

_That was no the problem._

There was however a problem with the position she was currently in. Well, actually two problems. One, if she were to lose her balance or her legs were to give way, her life would end and Barry would join her in the afterlife. Two, if Barry were to remove his blade, she would die and most probably end his life or miss. Whichever happens, it doesn't sound good to her at all.

"Surrender now," She spoke, her voice was cold like the blizzard

"HahahhahaahhahHAHHAHAH!" Barry laughed maniacally "Why should I? I enjoy chopping people up so much."

_I can't hold on any longer. _Her legs were shaking, her ankles were protesting and she was losing a large amount of blood. She had forgotten that she was in the real world now. She could die like a mortal without the protection of the gate. And if she die, she would fade and Enma would be left alone. _Alone._ And if that happens, she would have broken her promise with Alric, her teacher, her mentor and her friend.

_ Alric, If I don't survive, I'm sorry. _

* * *

_I need to do something. Anything! _Ed yelled at himself as he watched her. It was evident that she couldn't last any longer. Her legs was unsteady and she was losing a lot of blood from the wounds around her waist and her shoulder. He winced at the thought that she might have dislocated it... In any case, he could see the weariness in her eyes although her expression remained neutral. _She won't hold out any longer_. He knew that he needed to act fast.

Ed pulled himself together.

His eyes widen as he watched Barry pulled out the knife without a care and Reverie was thrown back but not before she seize the chance to slash at his chest. Barry was crackling with laughter for the wound she inflicted was not deep due to her loss of momentum. _This isn't good. _Reverie's body collided with Winry's and the were both sent to the ground. Barry laughed and licked the bloodied blade and approached the two girls. His eyes filled with madness. He lifted the broken butcher knife and...

_Not on my watch! _Mustering his courage, he stood up, ignoring the blood oozing out of the slash wounds on his arm and ran towards the crazed man and chopped off his blade with his transmuted automail blade.

"You bastard!" Ed was about to bring his blade down onto Barry when a hand landed on his shoulders sending his panic to ricochet off the charts.

"Brother stop!"

Ed turned and slashed a familiar armor. His eyes widen and he froze as he watch Al traced the armor's scar that he had inflicted onto him. _I slashed my brother... I could've killed him. _Guilt washed over him as he ignored the military officers that rushed in to apprehend Barry. Ed couldn't find himself to care. All that matters to him now was the guilt. He was close to becoming a murderer. If Al hadn't stop him, he would have committed a sin that he would regret for the rest of his life. It was something that he would never want to ber

"It will," Al spoke, his voice sympathetic and slightly hurt "Take more than that to kill me brother."

At that moment, Ed fell into pieces and broke down._ I'm safe. I'm finally safe! _

* * *

"After all," Ed held his head in his hands "We're just human. Insignificant humans that couldn't even save a little girl."

Reverie watched as Winry let a tear streaked down her face at the touching scene and as much as she would love to have done the same, she can't. She can't cry over something like this because she knows that shedding tears will not change anything. _It seems that I did not change anything after all. _She wasn't sure if she should be happy or sad. She was happy that she did not stop them from their roads but at the same time she felt really sad that she couldn't shield them from this bad experience.

_But it is not my place..._

She knew that and furthermore, experiences and memories were ingredients that made the humans what they were. She has little of experience and none of her memories. She couldn't remember a thing that happened before she woke up from within the gate. For now, she was like a blank canvas devoid of anything except for shades of red. The colour of her sin.

She almost did it again. She almost killed someone out of desperation. She looked down at her palm unable to look up. The mere thought of it had brought her mood crashing down. At first, she was just afraid but now, she felt depressed. She said that she hated killing and yet she had committed the act so many times and so if anybody calls her a murderer, she would accept it. To her, it was the truth. _I'm not so different from Barry after all. _She felt disgusted at herself.

* * *

She let the medic treat her wounds not even wincing as the man cleaned her scars with antiseptic. She was too deep in her thoughts to notice the medics and officers saluting to a dark haired man with glasses as he approached her.

"And who might this be?" She was brought out of her thoughts and self loathing by a voice filled with authority.

Looking up, she met with a pair of hazel eyes. She stared at the man in the standard military uniform, his face was framed with a scruffy beard and a spiky hair. His usual jovial smile was not present on his face as he stared down at her. His eyes did not held any suspicion just a hint of wariness. _Maes Hughes. _The man that would die the moment he had found out about the conspiracy and he would leave behind a mourning widow and a bubbly young girl which he had adore so much. And yet, it was his death that sets things into motion.

* * *

"Reverie," She spoke loud enough for the male to hear.

"No, last name?"

_Not that I remember of _"No, just Reverie."

"May I ask you what you're doing here miss?"

"Stop interrogating her, Major!" Ed yelled out "She's with us!

"Lieutenant Colonel!" Hughes rebuked once more emphasizing his new title.

"Is that so," Maes had a thoughtful look on his face as he stuck his hands in his pockets "Would you like to look at the pictures of my cute daughter, Elicia? Oh,oh, oh! Here's some of my sweet wife Gracia. Aren't they cute?"

Reverie sweat dropped animatedly as Hughes broke into a goofy grin and bombard her with photos of his precious family. If it was anyone else, they would have brushed him off and scold him for being obsessive but Reverie was not one of the other people. Even more, she knew what will happen to this kind man in front of her that would welcome anyone with open arms.

She held the pictures that were shoved into her hands, her hair covered her bangs,"Yes, you have...a lovely family.."

Hughes watched worriedly at the girl's strange reaction and nearly jumped when he caught sight of a tear falling onto his photos. _What did I do? _

It was like the dam had broken. Reverie sobbed as all the post-traumatic stress from the last few days had caught up and crashed upon her, the tears kept flowing from her eyes without any signs of stopping but she made no movement to wiped them away. Her nose feels congested and she was positive that her nose was red too. She did not want them to see her like this so she hid behind her hair like it was a curtain.

She hated humans when they fight. They did not know that they were the lucky ones. They had memories, they had a family who loved them and people that they can remember. And yet... they would throw it all away without a second thought to go to war. She had none of those except for Enma and Alric. Her life was filled with constant blood and she could do nothing but kill just to survive. She couldn't remember her past and she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

This man, Maes Hughes, was a good man and yet he was forced to depart from his loved ones.

"Hey are you alright?" Maes asked and the Elric brothers watched her along with Winry.

* * *

She remained silent and continued to let the silent tears fall. _I really am pathetic. _A medic approached the Elric brothers and took out his kit to tend to Ed's wounds.

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORT THAT HE CAN"T EVEN RIDE A HORSE JUST BECAUSE HE DON"T DRINK MILK?!" Ed was on a rampage and everyone knew that someone called the older Elric brother short.

"I DIDN"T SAY THAT...,SIR!" The Medic protested "I say that you're going to become shorter if you don't consume calcium, SIR."

"I REFUSE TO DRINK THAT ABOMINATION AND-"

Ed was about to continue when a loud tinkling laughter that was stuck in between sorrow and happiness caught their attention. They turned and stared at the girl who was crying silently moments before. She was now laughing, tears streaked down her face that was a contrast to her current expression.

Reverie felt as if she was drowning in a vast ocean as she laughed. She was in a mess and she was sure that she looked like she was insane crying and laughing at the same time. She felt all her worries, guilt and stress slowly melted away like a Birthday candle as strained laughter came from her lips._ She knew that she will never be okay. The way she was acting now was like a broken doll. _

_But even a broken doll can be fixed... _

She wasn't alright but she had never felt better in all the time she had awoken alone in darkness. She knew that she would survive even if her sanity threatens to break on her. She did something that surprise everyone including her own self. She had never did it in a long time.

_She smiled._

* * *

**A/N**

**DONE! I finally got her stress out of the ways so she can act more like her true self.. That's right, this Reverie is a Reverie under trauma and stress, a dangerous combination. Now, that's out of the way, she was going to have to work even harder in the next chapter. **

**Next!**

**DUNDUNDUNNNNNFlame Alchemist ~ROY MuSTANG~  
**

_**"How come there are no records of you?"**_

_**"I don't trust you,"**_

_**"I don't trust myself,"**_

_**STAY TUNE! ( Why do I sound like a broken TV?)**_

_**Oh I got a TUMBLR**_

_** blog/yuni-fma  
**_

_**It previews whatever that might come next and well, its for show in case I want to draw Reverie or whatever :) **_

_**Oh. Reviews are appriciated**_


	8. 8 Omerta

**AN**

**Another update but I have a pile of add maths homework to finish! Sigh...**

**First things first.**

**DISCLAIMER~ I DONT OWN A THING OF FMA, IT BELONGS TO HIROMU ARAKAWA. I ONLY OWN REVERIE, ALRIC AND ENMA AS WELL AS A MYSTERIOUS 4TH CHARACTER.** **Don't tell Alric that I own him or he will beat me up.**

* * *

**Now that's out of the way. There is one thing to say. I like to thank airix ixief on a piece of advice I got and Clair Aragon who well give me some motivation. Also thank you to the people who Favorited and followed my story.  
**

**OH have you ppl read a KHR fanfic called The Truth Of The Sky by Leolnuyuka ? Her story was awesome! **

**Oh, I just made up my update schedule. I will update this on Friday, Sat and maybe Sun. It depends on my school workload and study as well as exams. **

**Oh I have a tumblr**

** blog/yuni-fma find it  
**

* * *

8. _Omertà_

Roy Mustang was a very prominent man and is well known in Amerstris as the Hero of Ishval as well as Colonel Mustang to those that have heard of him. He was also well know for his flame alchemy but what the people doesn't know was the fact that he was a slacker. He _despises _his paperwork for they were never ending and every time he completed them, more would come. Those cursed paperwork breeds like amoebas just to mock him.

He slammed his fist onto the mahogany desk as he continued to fill in the details and signed those abominations known as paperwork. He looked up and growled for what he saw was not a pleasant sight. Stacks and stacks of whit papers piled up in front of him and not to mention there was a trolley of them a few feet away. _I want to get out of this hell hole! Just make them go away! _

That was when he made his decision. A sinister smirk made way into his face as his eyes sparkled with mischief that would sent any girl falling for him. _I am going to incinerate these things that should be banned from mankind. _He pulled on his white gloves that has the transmutation circle on them and started to chuckle. Imagining those white crisp paper burning and turning into ashes really made his day. _But it would be even better if it becomes true. _He readied his fingers and was about to snap when a bang was heard causing a single bullet to whiz past him causing him to freeze.

"I will not hesitate to shoot, sir," First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye cocked her gun once more and pointed it at her superior "I repeat, do not snap your fingers or I will shoot."

Roy gulped but did not lower his hands. He really wanted to see the paperwork burnt to crisp but the idea of getting shot was not pleasant. He wondered if life just love to make fun of him. Sweat ran down his forehead as Riza did not falter. He knew that Riza was a crack shot and had never failed to miss her target. Well, she missed in _nano millimeters._

* * *

Riza let out a sigh but kept her caramel brown eyes trained onto him. He would burnt those paperwork into a crisp if he was given half a chance. So, she would have to show no mercy even if he was her superior. Besides, she was actually lending him a hand. If he were to burnt them, the paperwork would just return ten folds. The worst case scenario was the the office would burnt down and he would be thrown into court for arson.

"This is what you get for escaping from paperwork yesterday, sir," She approached him and stood behind him "I advise you to sit down and do your paperwork."

Her voice was firm and resolute. At first, he tried to resist but a few moments later, he sat down and picked up his pen in defeat. He grumbled under his breath about promotions not giving him an excuse for paperwork. That was true. The higher his rank was, the heavier his workload was. As much as she sympathize with him, she will not let him slack off.

"Are you sure, I can't incinerate them?" He asked hopefully only to be met with the barrel of her gun.

He gulped knowing that she was serious whenever she had her gun out of it's holster. She was about to speak when a soft knock on the door interrupted her. She breathed in and kept her gun out of sight as Roy signaled whoever it was to come in. The door opened with a click an a man in his mid-thirties wearing a clean white coat came in with a clip board in his hand.

* * *

"Colonel Mustang," Doctor Marshall spoke in a clipped tone "I have the report on the girl that you requested."

"What's her status?"

Roy Mustang was curious and suspicious of the girl Fullmetal had brought here. She was strange and even though she had saved Ed, he was still suspicious of her. _She must have some ulterior motive for getting close to Fullmetal. _Even if he would never admit it, he had always cared for the two Elric brothers especially Ed. Even if he teases him and aggravate the boy, he would always treat them like they were his sons. It was a ridiculous notion and he knew it but it was difficult not to become a surrogate father to those boys after he got to know them.

They had been through hell and the least he could do was to keep them safe even though he would never replace their father.

"Well, sir," The doctor flipped the clip board "She has a pair of sore wrists, sprained ankles, two large gashes on her shoulder and waist, multiple scrapes, a light concussion, blood loss and an old large blade wound scar on her right thigh. She was also suffering from depression and post traumatic stress.I was surprised that she was still conscious after all that. A civilian would have fainted if they were put in her position."

Roy narrowed his eyes "She has high pain tolerance?"

"Yes, it would seems so."

"What about her identity?" Roy gestured for the doctor to continue while Riza stood silently by his side.

"She says that her name was Reverie and she is only fifteen. She provided no last name and we ran through the data base and found no such person existing. There was no records of a Reverie ever existing in Amerstris." The doctor laid the files on the Colonel's desk.

"Is that so?"

Roy clasped his fingers together and seemed to be in deep though letting Riza handle the rest of the procedure. _I knew I smell a rat. _The girl presence could be a threat since she doesn't seem like a normal person. To prove his theory, she had high pain tolerance which only well trained people have. Furthermore, having no identity poses a larger problem. _It seems that I would have to have a serious chat with Miss...Reverie._

* * *

Reverie absentmindedly traced the scar that ran from the underside of her knee to her thigh. She doesn't remember how she got it but she know that it serves as a reminder for something she can't recall. The scar seems like a normal scar but it was strange for her kind as it followed her from her past life. Normally, when a person awakens from within the gate, they lose everything that made them who made them who they were before they start a new life with a clean slate.

_But I am different... _

According to Enma, she was the only one of her kind that retained some aspects of her past life but with that it came with a price. Unlike the others of her kind, she is unable to take shape of another version of herself of another age. Alric could take the image of a four years old version of himself or the twenty seven years old version of of himself but Reverie was forever frozen in the image of a fifteen years old teenager. She doesn't grow taller or older physically. Her organs function like a normal living person and her hair continued to grow the moment she fell from the Gate. She shook her head and forced herself not to think so much about it. After all, the answers weren't going to magically pop out of nowhere.

She played with the edges of her black jeans shorts that she had changed into after the nurse bandaged her wounds since the dress she had worn earlier was torn. The shorts that was coupled with the light indigo dress shirt was comfortable but she wasn't to the outfit. In the Gate, she had always donned a simple yellow which was a great contrast to Alric's dark clothes. She didn't need to change her clothes constantly for Enma's flames will cleanse it everyday.

_The world outside the Gate is a very strange place. _

* * *

"Hey, Reverie," The curtain was pulled back to reveal a disgruntled Edward and a worried Alphonse.

"Are you alright?" Al inquired as he approached her.

"Mn," She answered and that was when she remembered what Enma had said the last time she had answered briefly "Fine, just a few wounds here and there."

"You don't feel any pain?" Ed spoke casually but she caught a hint of distrust in his voice and his eyes.

"Yes," She admitted truthfully "But I have high pain tolerance."

"High pain tolerance?" Ed echoed what he said and narrowed his eyes at her but she refused to squirm under his gaze "But only people that had trained for many years can acquire it. I know this because Al and I have trained for years to obtain our endurance."

"Mn, Alric trained me," She sighed heavily at the memory of her tutor and the days that he had spent training her "He shows no mercy to anyone at all. 'I'll splatter your guts' is what he always say when he goes on a rampage leaving Enma to clean up his damage."

"Come on," Ed and Al shivered when they thought about their own tor-teacher, Izumi "Surely, he can't be that bad can he?"

_"I don't think you understand, Eddie," _Enma chirped in clearly enjoying where the conversation was going _"He can take on an army by himself and whacks anyone that stands in his way, allies or not. Not to mention, that he hated weak students. He beat Reverie's down until she reached his standards."  
_

"You're serious?" Al and Ed was freaking out already.

Ed was jumping around in panic wondering if Alric was as bad as Izumi. _How can a single man cause so much damage? Who is this Alric person exactly and why would he feel the need to fight an army of man? _Ed's mind was whrilling with thousands and thousands of questions. They would never dreamed of a second Izumi. Reverie sighed knowing that Enma had over did it. Then again, it was not far from the truth.

"Uh...Nevermind," Ed calmed down and cleared his throat "I want to know how you changed that branch into a blade."

_Branch? Blade? _Reverie's eye widen as she pat her legs and realized that she must have dropped it somewhere at the butcher shop. She shivered at the memory of Barry the chopper.

Ed narrowed his golden eyes at Reverie. He didn't want to force her to answer any of those questions under pressure but he really need to know. To change a plant to a dagger isn't possible as it totally throw a wrench in the the law of Equivalent Exchange. _That is unless... _There might be a chance that she might have the philosopher stone. _I need to know. _

"I- Uh," She looked away from him "Well, there is some metal in the wood... and it ...uh."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Ed roared and flicked the branch at her head causing her to flinch.

"I-I..." She looked down "I...I can't"

"Why?" He met her eyes trying to pry the answers from her.

"I can't say."

Ed let out a yell of frustration and Al had to calm him down. _Why won't she tell me? Can I trust her? _Ed gritted his teeth clearly pissed but his anger deflated when he saw how guilty she was. He knew that she was hiding something but was it wrong of him to want to know?

"Reverie," Al held Ed by his arms "You don't trust us?"

They noticed how she shook her head and let out a sigh. _If that was not the reason then what is?_

_"It's not that Reverie don't trust you, I assure_ you," Enma spoke up causing the two brother's head to snap up _"As much as she wants to tell you she can't."_

"Why?"

_"There are rules. All of people of her kind are bind by Omertà, a vow of silence so she can't tell you anything," _Enma spoke wisely that they could almost imagine the man placing a finger on his lips as his figure shrouded in mystery _"But I can."_

"Tell me!" Ed had to stop himself from jumping.

_"Hmmm..." _They waited for his answer _"No."_

Everyone fell down anime style except for Reverie.

_"Just kidding," _Enma laughed at their comical reactions _"That branch is a treasure from a maiden named Zakura. It manifest itself into a blade when certain conditions are met. There's no alchemy involved in its transformation at all just conditions."_

"But that's impossible!" Ed protested loudly "No human can change the form of objects without alchemy!"

_"I'm sure Reverie is flattered," _Enma chuckled at their reactions _"But I assure you that she is no human." _

"What do you-," Whatever Ed was about to say was rudely interrupted when the door slammed open.

The door gave way to reveal the renown Flame Alchemist and his First Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye. Edward Elric gave out a growl at the sight of the Colonel in standard military uniform as the said man waltz into the infirmary like a professional giving off the aura of superiority. His dark hair was ruffled from the wind as his dark eyes landed onto the girl before looking at his subordinate.

"Fullmetal," His voice was still as annoying as Ed had remembered it.

"Colonel Mustang," Al spoke.

"What are you doing here you bastard!" Ed exploded.

"Didn't anyone told you to respect your elders, pipsqueak?" Mustang pointed finger at him knowing what will happen next.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A MOUSY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK?!" Ed exploded once more and lunged at Mustang until his brother held him back "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! AL! I WANT TO BEAT DOWN THAT BASTARD'S EGO! I WILL KILL YOU, YOU COLONEL BASTARD."

* * *

Reverie looked away from their conversation, and turned her gaze towards the woman standing a few feet behind the Flame Alchemist. She was a pretty woman with long blonde hair and fiery caramel eyes. Her expression was stoic and the way the woman held herself screamed _I am in command and you will obey me._ It was different from how Reverie held herself. Reverie felt that she respected the woman. The woman's hand was also near her holster which held her hand gun.

_I wish I can be so confident._

"What about Reverie?" Ed loud voice grasp her attention.

"Fullmetal," Roy gave him a sharp gaze "You will go to Aquroya and find the phantom thief. As for _her, _she will stay here. I will find her some place for her to say till you return."

"If I may, sir," Lieutenant Hawkeye stood forward "The girl can stay with me for the time being."

Roy looked surprised at first but hid it "Then, it's settled."

Reverie tilted her head to the side quite confused at what was going on. She wondered what part she had to play in all this and she wasn't sure if the answer will please her or not. Only time will tell.

* * *

**QUESTION~WHAT DO YOU THINK OF REVERIE?  
**

* * *

**AN**

**Okay, today, I will set a GOAL for Reviews, Favorites and Follows. Here it is.  
**

**REVIEW~ 100 NOW~8/100 (T-T) **

**Favorites~ 100 NOW~7/100 :( **

**Followers~ 100 NOW~5/100 (O_O) **

_**Honestly, I am a little disappointed at the results... I mean look at this. 667 views and out of everyone...sigh... I don't even want to go there.**_

* * *

**To all the people who had supported my story, I sincerely thank you. I am grateful that you guys like my story and will do my best to complete it. Okay, sent me some virtual cookies :D  
**

**Love,**

**Yuni-FMA**


	9. 9 Dreamless Eyes And Ribbons

9. Dreamless Eyes And Ribbons

Riza was trailing behind her superior, the well known Flame Alchemist as he strode down the corridor, agitation clear on his steps. Normal people might not have noticed the difference but Riza had spent her years by his side and she can sense his mood through his body language. He was worried about the two Elric brothers, she could tell by the way his black eyes frowned even if he remains stoic. She had seen this many times before when the two brothers get themselves in a sticky situation.

Then, there was that girl with no records.

It was apparent that Roy did not trust her the moment he heard that the Elric brothers had stumbled upon and brought back a peculiar girl. To make her situation even worse, she had no records of birth that could prove her existence. All they had was a single name, Reverie. Riza could understand his disposition since she would not trust a girl with no records either but there was something that made Riza different from her superior. Riza was a woman that would only judge a person when she gets to know them. Until then, she would be cautious of them.

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye, why are you following me?" Roy pulled on his white gloves and continued to walk.

"Sir, with all due respect," She started "I am making sure that you would return to your paperwork after your trip and if you were to resist, I would shoot you."

Roy couldn't help but to let out a soft groan. He was hoping that she would forget about that but it seems that luck was against him today.

"First Lieutenant," His voice was serious and unmoving "I want you to shoot the girl if she is viewed as a threat. That's an order."

Riza merely acknowledged it with a nod. Without another word he yanked open the infirmary door and strode in like he owned the place. His eyes flitted to the girl before focusing on his subordinate and surrogate son.

"Fullmetal."

Riza walked in a few steps behind him, her hand was near her holster in case something were to happen. If it happens to be a trap, she would be ready to diffuse he situation. She kept her expression stoic as her eyes scanned her surrounding before landing on a petit figure on the infirmary bed.

The girl was pretty with her raven black hair that reaches beyond her waist, porcelain fair skin and night blue eyes. In every sense she appeared to be normal except that her her hands and legs were covered with bandages and Riza would bet that underneath her soft indigo shirt, there might be a few more bandage wounds. She looked like she had been through hell. She noticed that the girl had bags under her eyes and her hair was slightly tussled indicating that she was drained and tired. But that wasn't what bothered Riza the most.

The thing that bothered her the most was the look in the girl's eyes. They appeared soulless and dead. What has this girl gone through? Coupled with her blank look, the girl looked like a doll.

Riza had seen those eyes before a long time ago. She had seen them on a wheel chair bound boy in Resembol. He did something that shouldn't be done and when he realized that it was already late. He had lost two of his limbs as well as his brother's body. Riza could never forget that look. She wondered if she could somehow find out about what was haunting the girl and maybe even help her.

"If I may, Sir," She wasn't sure what came over her but she just had to try "The girl can stay with me for the time being."

A look of surprise flickered onto Roy's face but disappeared the moment their eyes met. Trust me, Riza sent the message across with a subtle determine look in her eyes. She knew that the Colonel was unsure but since she had requested it herself, he had no other choice than to trust her.

"Then, it is settled," Roy spoke confidently "Fullmetal, you will come with me to the office to receive your report and to regain your State Alchemist Watch. Also, I have something to discuss with you."

Without waiting for a response, Roy walked off and Ed trailed behind grumbling incomprehensible mutters under his breath. Riza shut the door as they took their leave before turning to look at the nurse.

"How is her condition. Will she be able to walk?" Riza inquired, her caramel eyes trained onto Reverie's bandage legs.

"Well, she can but it is preferable that she stay off her feet for a few days. She sprained her ankle pretty bad an the would at her leg is ghastly." The nurse rolled in a wheel chair with a sickening sweet smile "I suggest that she uses a wheel chair for now."

Reverie gave the nurse a blunt look that indicated that she refused but the nurse merely returned a smile. Al stood at the side watching as Reverie uses her expression to show her distaste for the object that was in the nurse's hands. The nurse gave a sharp smile that insisted her to get on or die but Reverie ignored the pointed look. Reverie hated to be restrained or caged up as much as Alric and the wheel chair looked too strange for her. Oh how she wished that Enma could use his cleansing flames to heal her wounds.

A click of a gun made everyone froze "Get on or I will shoot."

Reverie felt faint as she turned to look at Riza who had cocked her gun and was now pointing it at her. She felt mortified and had bad a feeling that this woman was serious and would not take a no for a answer. With a sigh of defeat, Reverie plopped onto the moving chair ignoring the triumphant look that the nurse had on her face. The woman lowered her gun and gave her a pat on her head before grabbing the handle and rolling them out of the infirmary and towards Roy's office.

She knew that Roy will want to speak with her. Furthermore, she need to force that lazy slacker to finish his paperwork. One of these days, she might really shoot him for good measure. Her ears picked up the clanking of a certain armor and she knew that Al was behind her. She looked down and frown at the similar aura that the girl shares with the Elric brothers.

For a moment, she swore that she would see the shadow of Ed sitting on the wheel chair. Just like all those years ago.

Shaking her head to free her brain of such nonsense, Riza rolled the slightly disgruntled girl down the hallway before placing her by the bench in which Al decided to plopped down with the lack of grace.

"Now, you two sit here," Riza spoke in an even tone "Ed will be out in a minute so Al, take care of Reverie. I have some buisness to take care of with the Colonel."

And with that she entered after knocking not caring the two children she left there. She knew that they will be fine. Even Reverie would be too since she had confronted Barry the Chopper.

"So, he isn't Nina's murderer?" Ed stated feeling deflated and she shut the door silently behind her ignoring Roy's curious gaze.

It will have to wait until everything is settled.

Al sneaked a peek at the raven haired girl, she was sitting silently with her hair tussled and her eyes looking tired. He remembered seeing his brother in the same state a few moments before. She must have been really scared. Al knew that He couldn't feel the fear that they felt but he knows that he feared of losing them. Edward, Pinako, Mustang, Hawkeye, Mustang's Unit, Hughes, his family, Winry and even Reverie. He was scared that they might leave him behind all alone.

"Oh," Al exclaimed softly as he remembered something.

He had been so caught up with all the panic as well as Barry the Chopper that he forgot that he was supposed to give her something. Reverie stared at Al, she was curious as to why he was rummaging through the bags. Not that it mattered anyway since she felt headache from fighting with the medicine that the nurse forced her to swallow. She felt so sleepy and yet she knew that she can't sleep yet.

"Reverie?" She turned to see Al holding a long dark blue ribbon with white triangle patterns "I know that your hair had been bothering you since it is still hot so I bought you this."

He gently placed the ribbon on her hand watching her slightly surprised expression oN her face. She must not have received gifts often. She blinked and looked at him, giving him a small smile to tell him that she appriciates it. She was silent but the message was sent across safely to Al.

"I am glad you like it," Al beamed " Would you like me to help you tie your hair?"

"Yes, please," Her voice was below a whisper.

He turned her and started running his hands through her hair. It was thick and appeared very soft just like his mother's. He almost froze at the thought of his own mother but quickly shook the thought aside. He wished that he could feel her hair. Without stopping, be slowly weaved the long ribbon into a single braid before tying a bow at the end and letting it go.

"There," Al spoke at last "All Done. I am not as good as my brother when it comes to tying braids but I guess it will have to do."

"Appreciate not the gift given but the person who gives them to you and treasure them always"

"Mn," Reverie nodded ignoring the musterious phrase that popped into her head "This is beautiful."

"It's a token for our friendship," Al was beaming.

"Then, I better take care of it ," Reverie felt at peace for the first time since she came to this world.

It was the second time that someone ever gave her something and like the neclace, she was going to treasure it. She felt a little relief that there was someone that was willing to accept her in this world. When she first arrive, all she could see was pure distrust that rolled of Ed and it was the same as the Colonol. She had felt uneasy but she held it all in choosing not to make a was right that they were wary of her, to be perfectly honest, she was wary of herself. She was a threat to their fate and she wasn't supposed to exist here.

**AN**

**Sorry it is so short, I am currently sick and feel crappy. Appreciate the chapter which i have slaved on with a fever. Reviews will be appreciated. I will also place the review later but for now. Im out.**

**QUESTION- What Kind of sweets you love?**

**FUN FACT 1- Reverie likes soft colours like pale yellow, white, baby blue and Soft pink but she also likes to wear solid dark colours.**

**Ciao**

**Yuni-FMA**

**note - I will put lines and Italics later. Im using my iphone to write**


End file.
